La Grulla de Papel
by Foster Tucker
Summary: Tu tienes una meta, y estás en proceso de cumplirla. Esa meta te llevará a un futuro, pero tu no tienes una garantía de que en ese futuro serás feliz... pero allá sentada, vez a la mismísima oportunidad de cambiar tu vida. ¿Qué haces? El tren al destino espera... y solo tú puedes decidir que camino tomar. Soundtrack sugerido:Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol.


_South Park no me pertenece._

**La grulla de papel**

Viajaba solo. Callado. Iba tan callado el muchacho que diríase que podría ganar una competencia de guardar la compostura.

Sus ojos azules, que ahora se posaban fríos sobre la empañada ventana, contenían un brillo y emoción particular:

**_Estaba a punto de cambiar su vida._**

Craig Tucker, se llamaba el muchacho. De hebras lacias azabaches, como el mismo cielo de noche; piel contrastante a su cabello, siendo blanca, nívea; Tenía la cara afilada y los pómulos marcados y algo obscurecidos debido a que era delgado. Muy delgado. Sus manos eran finas, sus dedos largos y sus nudillos algo saltados y amenazantes .Iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca, zapatos y cubierto por una chaqueta negra. En ningún momento cambiaba su expresión neutra e indiferente de su paliducho rostro… pero sus ojos delataban algo más. El estaba _angustiado_ por algo. Había una idea que le excitaba y por ella iba.

_Craig deseaba ser piloto._

El viaje sería bastante largo.

Siendo 1958, el joven decidió, a sus dieciocho años, dar rumbo fijo a su vida viajando hasta Chicago, para aprender Aviación. Y no. El nunca fue como los demás chiquillos que solo buscaban serlo por dinero, o por el hecho de que tal vez, algún día, fuesen a combate o algo así. El únicamente buscaba una cosa: _volar._

El deseaba viajar por el mundo volando, porque ¡cielos! El mundo era gigantesco, ¡monumental! Y el sabía que quedándose en su pequeño pueblo de Colorado no iba a conocer dos palmos mas allá de su nariz. El deseaba volar, para conocer el mundo.

Dejó su casa, a su familia, amigos y mascota para cumplirlo y ahora, justamente, y sentado allá, en el último lugar del vagón de pasajeros, se encontraba el, escribiendo en su _'diario de aventuras'_, Como le denominaba el.

_"Octubre, 4, 1958._

_Estoy en el tren. Los paisajes por aquí si que son bellos, pero justo ahora estoy pasando por un túnel. Siento mi trasero entumecido, digo, seis horas sentado no son un chiste…y todavía tengo que tomar el otro tren…ah, ¿Cómo no me busqué otra escuela más cerca? Si seré estúpido._

_¡Valla! El tren comienza a desacelerar, esta es mi parada._

_Nota para mí: Comprar un gorro. El frio me está matando."_

Recogió sus pertenencias y bajó a pasos lentos, pero emocionados, del vagón.

Al disiparse una cortina de vapor que el tren emanaba, se quedó boquiabierto… ¡Era enorme! La estación de tren era gigantesca. Tenía fuentes de sodas, cafés, librerías y decenas de tiendas y puestecillos que los marchantes acostumbraban frecuentar. Había también un gran reloj que colgaba del techo, era cuadrado y por eso podía dar la hora a cualquier ángulo, su apariencia brillante encandiló a Craig por un segundo. ¡Demonios! Si hubiera traído esa vieja cámara que de dio su padre el pudiese haber sido tan feliz…

Por fin, luego de maldecir a su mala memoria, se sentó_ otra vez_ a esperar _el otro tren_ ¡ah! Craig de solo pensarlo sentía que se moriría del aburrimiento en cualquier segundo, pero sabía que valía la pena; el tren siguiente lo dejará derechito en Chicago… y de solo pensarlo se le achicaba su corazón de pajarillo.

Una vez acomodado, calmado y esperando, lo primero que vio fue a un hombre. Un hombre de traje que parecía correteado por el tiempo ya que repetía en su apurado trayecto "_¡Que_ _se me hace tarde hombre! ¡Es tarde_!" y aquello le recordó un poco al Conejo Blanco, de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas y entonces se le ocurrió un juego para matar el tiempo un rato, y consistía en comparar a las personas del lugar, con los personajes del librillo de Lewis Carroll.

_"ese de allá, es el sombrero…"_ pensó, al ver a un chiquillo de ojos verdes, y cabello cobrizo y rizado, contonear las faldas de su obesa madre, quien intentaba ponerle un extraño gorro verde.

"_ese de allí, es Cheshire…" _Pensó entonces divertido al ver a un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules claros y con enorme sonrisa, venderle dulces a los chavalitos de la estación. También notó en el, que traía una especie de abrigo anaranjado, y que el gorro del abrigo le cubría algo del rostro, no le importó mucho.

"_este fideo parado de aquí, es definitivamente la copia de la Oruga"_ Pensó, carcajeando para sus adentros al ver junto a el, a un muchacho ojeroso, castaño, alto y con acento francés, darle una larga calada al cigarro que traía en la mano. Si que no tenía nada que hacer.

"_aún falta_ _personaje principal" _Se dijo, y dio una ojeada rápida a su reloj. Resultaba curioso; No recordaba el nombre de la rubiecilla escandalosa del cuento ¡Pero si era muy fácil! _"¿era Marry? O… tal vez ¿Tracy…?..."_

-¡Alicia!- Dijo con los ojos abiertos, como platos, y fijos, muy fijos allá a lo lejos, en una figura masculina que se hallaba sentada con la elegancia de un pajarillo en una de las bancas, seguro esperando también su tren_._

Aquel misterioso muchacho era rubio, su cabello estaba despeinado ¡Parecía haber bajado recién de una montaña rusa, o salido del centrifugado de una lavadora!; Era delgado, y de ojos verde olivo, nariz pequeña y largas y doradas pestañas. Sus manos, que eran chiquitas sostenían lo que parecía ser un cuaderno y una pluma y sus ojos se pasaban copiosamente sobre la superficie del cuaderno. De un momento a otro lo cerró, con una delicadeza increíble y guardó la pluma. Acto seguido miró el gran reloj y movió los labios, como tarareando una canción, luego se talló el ojo izquierdo y pasó una mano por su cabello. Magnifico.

Craig se sentía en primera fila de un espectáculo maravilloso. Con una cara de estúpido épica y el corazón a punto de estallarle; ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Sentía como si su corazón jugara al 'corre que te pillo' con sus demás órganos. ¿Iba a vomitar? No, no era tan grave… ¿Iba a morir y luego a vomitar? ¿O al revés? Era desconcertante, y empezó a sentirse sofocado y nervioso.

-¿¡Que me pasa?!-dijo- ¡¿Es que acaso el café de la mañana tenía mariposas?!

Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba parlando cosas a lo loco, y solo, así que calló sus alaridos de cachorro enamorado y pensó. Porque pensando se ve más guapa la gente.

Primero, se tocó el pecho. ¡Oh, chico! Mala señal; latía descontroladamente como si se hubiese cargado con un cable de alta tensión; Luego, se dio cuenta de que observaba mucho al muchacho rubio y que al hacerlo aparecía una ridícula-a juzgar por el-aura rosa alrededor de este, y Craig estaba seguro de que él era el único que la veía; y por último, la sangre de su cuerpo parecía estar en complot, pues solo parecía querer subir a su cara. Y eso no era nada bueno.

Su frenesí de emociones se multiplicó al darse cuenta de que el chico también lo miraba, solo que él no parecía un tomate. Craig bajó la mirada y luego la subió, para darse cuenta de que el chico ya no lo veía, si no que ahora miraba otro folio y garabateaba sobre él.

Una cierta vocecilla en su cabeza le decía en tono aventurero _"¡anda ya! ¡Háblale!",_ y luego otra vocecilla, un poco más recatada, le decía _"¿acaso estás loco? ¡Te creerá un lunático!"_ y como era de esperarse, cuando dos voces discuten dentro de tu cabeza, tú decides que hacer, y Craig confiaba más en su instinto que en su sentido común.

Miró otra vez al chico rubio, y este simultáneamente miraba el papel sobre el que escribía, luego Craig bajaba la mirada y ahora le tocaba al rubio mirarlo. Lo que enserio desconcertó al azabache, fue el hecho de que por un momento sus miradas se chocaron, y Craig sintió las mariposas, el tiempo detenerse, y juraría que el coro de los ángeles. Tucker jamás entendería a los enamorados.

Aquel rubiecillo despeinado emanaba emoción y aventura. La forma de su cara, sus finas facciones, su enmarañado cabello; la forma tan elegante de su simple parpadear era hipnotizante. Sus ojos verdes le recordaban al pasto recién crecido, y sus hebras doradas a los campos de trigo.

-¿¡Pero qué cosas estoy pensando?!- Dijo para sí mismo, iniciándose una guerra mental entre la conciencia y el impulso. Ambos tenían buenos argumentos pero al final solo Craig podía decidir. ¡Pero qué rollo era todo aquello!

El joven Tucker interrumpió su maraña de ideas al ver como el rubio muchacho doblaba la hoja en la que había estado escribiendo y le daba la forma de algo irreconocible para él, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. El chico rubio miró a Craig por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos; una pequeña mueca curveada se dibujó sobre sus labios, una sonrisa. Pequeñita, pero sincera…

_Y con eso bastó para que el instinto dominara a su cuerpo._

Craig se levantó torpemente de su lugar, cogió sus pertenencias y sin dejar de ver al chico misterioso, caminó. Sentía que sus pasos eran lentos y pesados y que el camino jamás terminaría. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué le diría cuando esté ahí?, ¿Y si no lo deja sentarse?, ¿Y si cree que es un asesino serial que busca rubios para matar?... Se paró en seco al reconocer lo ridículo y paranoico de esto último y sacudió la cabeza. Siguió caminando, se veía chistoso, parecía un muñequito de cuerda al que le fallaban los engranajes ¡Enserio que enamorarse era cosa de locos!

_"¿¡Que este maldito tramo nunca se va a acabar?!"_ Pensó Craig en medio de un berrinche mental, pero para su sorpresa ya estaba frente al chico rubio. Sintió la peor volcada de estomago de la historia y el susto de su vida al percatarse-y muy tarde- de que ya estaba desde hacía tiempo frente al muchacho.

Se mordió los labios y como los valientes se acomodó en el extremo opuesto al del muchacho misterioso y cerró los ojos tratando de regular su respiración, y de paso bajar el volumen de los latidos de su corazón, que rogaba que nadie los oyese aparte de él, luego los abrió y miró de reojo al muchacho; notó entonces que era muchísimo más hermoso de cerca y que la ropa que traía era muy _peculiar_; parecía haber pasado por algún bazar de ropa extraña y haberse puesto dos sacos de papas en cada pierna en lugar de pantalones, solo que el término 'Saco de papas' resultaba ridículo… debía ser algo más lindo, dejémoslo en un _peculiar pantalón café;_ llevaba también una camisa de botones verde y encima de ella una larga bufanda de cuadros cafés. Sus zapatos llamaron la atención de Craig.

_"¿Con…verse?" "¿será una marca extranjera?"_ pensó cuando vio los peculiares zapatos que portaba. Se quedó un tiempo viendo aquel par de zapatos negros de cuerdas blancas y con un logo en forma de estrella hasta que una vocecilla interrumpió su actividad.

-¿Se le ha perdido algo, joven?-

Craig sintió ser consumido desde dentro. Si su estomago estaba dispuesto a jugarle una mala pasada, rogaba que no fuese en ese momento, pero por otro lado, había oído la voz del muchacho y se sintió tocado por los mismísimos dioses. La voz de aquel chico era… suave, pero profunda y un poco rasposa… era como la voz de un niño, pero un niño grande, una voz bastante agradable al oído y que a este punto, ya tenía a Craig totalmente embelesado.

Craig estaba que se lo llevaba la fregada. No sabía qué hacer o que decir ¡Oh, chico, cuanta presión! Estaba trabado, y en cuanto escuchó el un carraspeo, y sintió los ojos del rubio esperando una respuesta, respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bonitos Zapatos…-

Había contestado sin pensar. De reojo vio como el de ojos verdes ladeaba la cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta lo que había dicho…comenzó a darse topes contra la pared en su mente. En la cabeza de Craig solo se podía oír 'thonk, thonk' que eran los zapes imaginarios que se daba. El chico Tucker esperaba ahora una respuesta negativa por parte del rubio pero...

-Gracias… Los he comprado en Nueva York-

Le respondieron de una forma que no se lo esperó.

Craig se sorprendió genuinamente por las palabras del muchacho, que lo miraba amable y atento, Craig bajó la mirada sonriendo por lo bajo y luego le dijo:

-¿Te gustan las cobayas?-

-¿Qué sí me gustan? ¡Yo las adoro!, Una vez, que visité el Perú, me regalaron una-

Craig estaba más que fascinado. Cualquier persona pensaría en preguntar "¿Quién eres?"," ¿en que trabajas?"," ¿Cuánto ganas?" bla, bla, bla…Pero Craig sabía que preguntas hacer para conocer bien a una persona, conocerla a fondo. Preguntaba cosas diferentes al resto… y siempre llegaba a conocer a la persona y no olvidarla. Y el muchacho rubio no era la excepción. Craig preguntó ahora:

-¿Vienes de muy lejos? ¿O es que resides aquí?-

-No y…no. Soy un viajero. Hace un año que viajo por América. Por eso uso esta ropa tan rara- Y señaló sus pantalones. Estaba muy… ¿Internacionalizado?

_"¡Válgame Dios!, ¡Es un viajero!" _A Craig le iba a dar un infarto, en cualquier momento. Algo le decía al chico Tucker, que su tiempo posiblemente iba a pasar volando.

_Y así fue._

Tres horas ¡Tres largas horas! Se lo pasaron hablando. El chico rubio le contó que sus padres habían comprado una empresa cafetalera y por eso, tenía el dinero suficiente para viajar. Luego de estudiar cinco años de su vida idiomas, decidió viajar. En un año sin pausas, el muchacho había atravesado América, y ahora, por un tedioso motivo tenía que ir hasta Nueva York a hacer malabares con su pasaporte para viajar de nuevo. Su viaje iba a continuar, ahora la meta era Europa, más específicamente, París.

Craig, quien fascinado escuchaba las historias de sus aventuras, no se quedó atrás. Él le contó que él venía de una familia peculiar. Que era gracioso que su madre era rubia, su padre y hermana pelirrojos ¡y el resulto tener el cabello negro!, y con esto logró sacar una carcajada al rubio y valla que la disfrutó. La risa del chico era como el sonar de muchas campanitas; era linda y agradable, como una melodía muy bella. Craig le contó porque estaba allí, le mostró algunas cosas suyas, como libros de Alan Poe, y en contraste, el libro de El Principito y varios mapas.

Craig se sentía volar. ¿Enserio volaba? Qué más daba, estaba tan a gusto… El chico viajero olía a algo… a… ¿Café? Bueno, eso era más que obvio. Era un olor muy agradable, pero era de esos que no se te olvidan, que se te pegan en la memoria cual goma de mascar.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ver algo genial, Craig?-

_"¡Dios! ¡Ha dicho mi nombre! Se ha oído hermoso…"_ Pensó.

-¿C-como has sabido mi nombre?- preguntó.

-Tu maleta lo dice…- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Ah! Pero por supuesto…-

Craig se sentía muy avergonzado de no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio, luego se volvió a mirar al rubio, quien de su maleta sacó un reloj. Un pequeño reloj del cual colgaba una cuerdita con una llave, al girar la llave en la hendidura del reloj este se abrió y salió una melodía. Era un reloj-caja musical. Algo extraño, pero fascinante.

La melodía era de verdad hermosa, y pronto se mimetizó con el ambiente, dejando solo el sonido de la música. Craig miró al chico y este a el. Craig sentía como su corazón se achicaba. Y justo cuando se acercó un poco más al viajero del café, una voz que salía de una bocina arruinó todo el momento.

_'Pasajeros rumbo a Nueva York, Favor de abordar vagón No. 3'_

-es mi tren.- Dijo triste el muchacho rubio, quien recogía sus cosas.

Luego, otra vez, la voz habló.

_'Pasajeros rumbo a Chicago, abordar vagón no. 8'_

-Es el mío…- Dijo Craig, pero el muchacho rubio ya se había adelantado y desaparecido entre la gente.

Tucker sentía como algo se escapaba. No sentía nada lindo. Algo se estaba separando de su ser… y la vida lo estaba poniendo a decidir.

_El amor de su vida, o ser piloto… y el tiempo estaba acabándose._

Estaba a punto de estallar, cuando al recoger su chaqueta, algo crujió bajo ella. Al fijarse se dio cuenta de lo que era…

Era una grulla de papel. El chico Viajero la había olvidado.

La grulla parecía tener algo escrito, así que con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la deshizo con cuidado y leyó, lo que probablemente… _fuese lo más bello de su vida._

**_"el chico pelinegro me está viendo… ¿será muy tonto si le pregunto su nombre?"_**

**-**Su nombre…-Repitió

-¡Su…SU NOMBRE!-gritó-¡ESPERA! ¡TU NOMBRE!

La última llamada para el tren de Craig estaba sonando. Craig corría y corría en busca del rubio. Sentía que su corazón se reventaba; estaba jugando el juego de su vida, corriendo en busca del amor. Desesperado, corrió hasta el ultimo vagón, y efectivamente, todavía no subía.

-¿Craig?- dijo el chico al verlo correr. –Craig… tu tre…-

Craig no lo dejó terminar, pues se había lanzado sobre el. Agitado y con la adrenalina al máximo le dijo:

-Tu… no me has dicho tu nombre…-

El chico rubio entonces, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió como a nadie en su vida, le mostro la mejor sonrisa del mundo. Una que iba solo para Craig. El viajero le sobó la mejilla y le dijo al borde de las lágrimas:

-Me llamo Tweek. Tweek Tweak.

Y en ese momento, Craig Oyó como su tren se alejaba, pero quedaba otro.

_Ahora tenía tres cosas más._

_Tenía un nuevo tren, un nuevo futuro…_

**_Y una grulla de papel, que le cambió la vida._**

**~Finito~**

_Ehh, ¿Hola? ¡GENIAL! Por fin pude subir mi primera historia. Y debo agradecer a los que la han leído, porque estoy segura que para un principiante, ha de ser maravilloso que otras personas lean su trabajo *llora* ;). Ahora, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Agradecería que me menten de la madre o me suban a un pedestal por medio de un bellísimo review! _

_Fic dedicado a: __**MuffinStateOfTheArt89, Sweek-Lawliet y 'CreationsLM'**_

Otra vez, agradezco mucho que lo hallan leído :D

Hasta la próxima, Besos, Foster.


End file.
